elemtion
by mily-13
Summary: esto es algo nuevo ...trata las aventuras y romances de una chica de 13 años q se ve involucrada en una guerra q tal vez pueda depender su vida ... les va a encantar... n.n
1. Chapter 1

**CORNT**

Fuera de la rutina:

Hola mi nombre es tani hiraka tengo 13 años y voy en segundo año de secundaria , vivo con mi madre , mi padre falleció cuando yo tenia 3 años, bueno comparado con las demas chicas de mi colegio no soy la mas bonita q digamos..soy de cabello lila ojos del mismo color , delgada . yo creo q mi caracter es mas pacifico y no suelo enfadarme con facilidad .. y bueno de mi vida no me quejo , pero es un tanto aburrida , todos los días la misma rutina:

Levantarme temprano para ir al colegio , luego salir e ir a la biblioteca para hacer mis tareas, los fines de semana apenas tengo tiempo para distraerme ; en verdad es muy agotador y aburrido.

A lo olvidaba mi mama es sukari hiraka dueña de una empresa en Perú. . . = )

Pero un día común y corriente me ocurrió algo q me cambiaria la vida… para siempre…

* * *

-Hola mama , ya llegue , voy a salir con Helen , vamos a ir a comprar ..

-Bueno , pero no llegues tarde…!!!

-Si...!!!

* * *

En la tienda..

-Mira tani este broche es muy bonito…-dijo helen

Pero tani andaba muy distraída mirando un collar muy peculiar .. Era muy curioso ya q no parecía tener forma.. solo se veía algo brillante sobresaliendo de el..

Tani fue hacia el y sin darse cuenta de lo q hacia lo compro…

-Tani te estoy llamando.. q haces?- dijo Helen muy preocupada

-No nada solo compre este collar , mira..-dijo tani como ida de este mundo

cuando recupero conciencia de si misma

no recordaba lo q paso ni por q compro el collar....

* * *

al dia siguiente .....despues de la escuela..subio a su habitacion y contemplo el collar

y se lo coloco en el cuello...luego empezo a destellar tomando una forma de

alitas con una perla en el centro de ellas....

tani se asusto y lo dejo caere en el suelo...

-q es esto..???- se dijo

* * *

***

AUTORA: mily-13

gracias por leerlo ...espero q les halla gustado...

seguire escribiendo capis....

por fa comente y deamme ideas...

aqui les dejo el correo al q pueden

gracias x su apoyo

se pondra mas interesante...!!! = )


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La elegida…?:

En la mañana….

-AAAAA!!!,ya se me ha hecho tarde- cogio el collar y su mochila muy apurada…iva a llegar tarde asi q decidió cortar camino,vio un callejon .el cual le parecia extraño nunca antes lo havia visto entonces cruzo por aquel lugar ...

-AAAAAAA..!!!!-AU , MI CABEZA, DUELEEE, AUUUU..!!!,LO SIENTO

ZORRO TENIA UN COLOR ROJO FUEGO , SU COLO TERMINAVA N LLAMAS AL IGUAL Q EN SUS PATAS .

-au...!!, y tu quien eres,q haces aqui?

tani lo mirava horrorizada y confundida..-q..q..q eres?, x q estas hablando..???

-como entraste aqui?- pregunto el zorro confundido

-tu no deberias hablar eres un perro ,no me hagas daño..!!!

- ya veo tu eres humana..y ...-el zorro la mirava con ojos analiticos de pies a cabeza hasta q llego a su cara y se dio cuenta del collar..-donde lo hallaste??

-de q hablas..? dijo tani confundida

-de ese collar q levas en el cuello..

-a lo compre en una tienda de antiguedades ...

-q?..asi nada mas y tomo..a-decia el zorro casi tartamudeando estaba muy sorprendido q el collar halla elegido a una niña para salvarlos

-q es lo q pasa ? , q es lo q tiene el collar..??

-muy bien te lo dire asi ...eres la eleguida para salvar un mundo paraleo q esta exclavisado y apunto de destruirse, ese collar guarda muchos secretos hasta cosas q nunca tendriamos q enterarnos...-le explico el zorro

-QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUEEEEE....!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capi 3:el misterioso portal**

Al día siguiente ..tani se quedo pensativa al enterarse q ella debería pacificar una guerra , no durmió pensando en eso.

-Buenos días tani..!!!- dijo el zorro

-Como es q sabes mi nombre?

-Lo dice en tu puerta, lo ves T-A-N-I, dijo el zorro señalando en donde se encontraba la puerta y el nombre en el.

-Bueno tu sabes mi nombre, pero no se el tuyo… Cual es?- pregunto tani

-FLAIREM..!!!- dijo

-Bien flairem , mi mama ya debió a verse ido ,a si q bajemos a desayunar…. Si

* * *

Mientras desayunaban alguien toco el timbre…tani fue abrir y era Helen con un a acompañante…

-Hola , Helen ,pasa..

Se sentaron en el sillón mientras flairem estaba escondido en la habitación de tani

-Vine para decirte , si quieres ir al parque con nosotros?-a , es cierto lo olvidaba el es un amigo de la infancia q se llama shakihiro se va a quedar en mi casa por un tiempo..

-Ya veo..!!!- bueno ,llamare a cleer, kiyu y rick, ya vuelvo ..!!!

* * *

se reunieron todos en el parque ..empezaron a jugar y divertirse pero no eran los unicos quienes estaban alli..habia muchas personas mas con ellos..

el amigo de helen era muy callado solo mirava como jugaban....

en eso deciden subirse al tobogan todos subian se deslisaban y luego caian al suelo, peroo....

-tu turno tani- dijo helen

- bien, aqui voy-dijo

ese instante rick noto como shakihiro en silencio mirava a a tani,e el momento q tani se iva a deslizar lo empujo, quien el tambien resvalo y se cayeron los dos junto con ella y los tres se deslisaron pero nunca bajaron...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Capi 4: un nuevo mundo **

tani ,shakihiro y rick estaban confundidos como es q habían llegado allí, estaban en medio de una especie de bosque

- y los demas? -pregunto rick

de pronto flairem aparecio entre los arbustos , acto el cual asusto a tani

-flairem..???- dijo tani sorprendida-se supone q no te debes mostrar ante las personas

-no te preocupes.. ellos ya me han visto antes...-dijo el zorro

* * *

_**recuerdo (shakihiro):**_

shakihiro estaba en un bosque rodeado de plantas q luego empesaron arder de la nada ,todo envuelto en un manto de fuego, shakihiro se emfurecio y corrio a ver que o cual ocacionava el fuego ...

al adentrarse vio un zorro emvuelto en las llamas y un lobo emvuelto en agua ...como si hubiesen peleado hasta morir y arrodillava estaba una dulce niña mirandolos preocupada con un peque no objeto q volava en sus manos

luego de eso ...shakihiro desperto...

_**recuerdo ( rick):**_

se vei en toda obcuridad absoluta y al fonfo de toda esa obscuridad veia radiante rayos de luz blanca y amarilla , corrio hacia el para ver si encontrava una salida , pero se dio con la sorpresa q era una pequeña luciernaga luchando con un cuervo...rick cayo arrodillado al ver q no tenia salida y ademas dos pobre animales estaban peleando a muerte....

en eso ve una llama encendida a lo profundo y el reflejo de un zorro con uña dulce niña a su lado....

luego de eso rick dejo de soñar en clase...

* * *

-ya ,veo,-bueno ay q buscar la forma de salir de aqui-dijo tani

-pero tienes q ayudarnos tu mundo y el mio estan en peligro ...si no nos ayudas my mundo y el tuyo ... desapareceran, para siempre!!-dijo muy serio flairem


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: un nuevo amigo

- bien , flairem tienes razon...

* * *

se adentraron mas en el bosque sin poder allar una salida, y cuando se dieron cuenta la noche ya habia caido..

-creo q tendremos q acampar por aqui-dijo rick

-bien, en ese casorick tu ve a traer leña ,y...shakihiro tu ve con rick,flairem tu ven conmigo iremos a buscar en donde refuguiarnos...-dijo tani

* * *

buscando tani y flairem adentrabdose cada vez mas en el bosque , vieron algo q se movia entre los arbustos y ...salto sobre tani..

-AAAAAAA...!!!!, FLAIREM AYUDAME...!!!!

flairem lo mordio , sl cual este reacciono, tenia una lanza pequeña en la mano derecha,era un muchacho aparentemente de la misma edad d tani y los demas, parecia a ver estado en ese lugar mucho tiempo...

tani se acerco a el , lo miro curiosamente...

-que tanto me miras..??-dijo el chico muy grocero

-solo asegurandome q no seas algun mounstro u algo asi-dijo tani

a lo q el se enojo mas ...la miro de pies a cabeza y cuando lego al cuello...

-q es lo q llevas alli...!

- cual esto?,dijo tani agarrando su collar-a eso es un collar, por q?- pregunto tani sospechando q sabia algo sobre ella y el collar

a lo q el chico iba a contestar cuando se dio cuenta q estaba sangrando ...

-! estas sangrando, ven dejame ayudarte- tani se acerco a el , y el se alejaba cada vez q tani se acercaba-dejame ayudarte-dijo tani

entonces tropezaron con un tronco suelto y...calleron uno sobre el otro..los ds se sonrojarn mucho

* * *

-rick voy a ir a buscar mas troncos por a quel lugar...-dijo señalando aquel lugar

cuando shakuhiro , llega ve a tai sobre un extraño muchacho ....al cual solto una lagrima y se escondio tras un arbol....

* * *

se quedaron asi por durante 5 segundo ., despues el chico reacciono y se paro dejando a tani en el suelo....

-lo..lo..siento mucho- dijo tani parandose rapidamente

-no importa- dijo

-no me he presentado,me llamo tani,i el zorro con envuelto en fuego es flairem-dijo tani casi riendo por lo ultimo

- taichi-dijo el

-a..!no quiere venir con nosotros ,estamos buscando donde refugiarnos para pasar la noche -dijo tani amablemente

* * *

tani , flairem y taichi encontraron una cueva en donde pasar la noche.. y tani fue a buscar a sus amigos ...

- con q aqui estaban, ...y shakihiro?-dijo tani

- no lo se fue a buscar mas troncos para quemar y desde entonces no a vuelto....

* * *

shakihiro vio q se alejaron juntos y claro con la compañia de flairem...cayo se rodillas y...

-no pense...helen me habia dicho q nosotros ivamos a estar juntos...q sus padres y los mios ya habrian de arreglar todo..por q ahora justo q recien la estoy conociendo- se decia a si mismo...-tal vez aun no sepa q somos prometidos ....

* * *

no se esperaban eso cierto ..

bueno espro le s alla gustado muxo

= )


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: nuevos enemigos

Luego de eso shakihiro regreso de sollozar en el bosque y decidió regresar….

Con q aquí estabas –dijo tani viendo venir a shakihiro desde lejos-estábamos preocupados por ti , bueno ven q quiero presentarte a alguien-decía tani muy entusiasmada

Mientras shakihiro no decía nada solo quería llorar al escuchar la ultima frase q menciono su aun no enterada prometida

* * *

llegaron junto con los demás.....

-shakihiro te presento a taichi, taichi shakihiro-dijo tani ,un poco nervioso de como valla a reaccionar taichi, ya q el tenia un muy impredecible carácter

shakihiro estiro el brazo ,taichi la estrecho, tani se sintió mucho mas aliviada

* * *

luego todos se dispusierion a dornir......

shakihiro estaba muy pensativo se recosto en la hoja de árbol con ramas que le habían asignado, no podía dormir ya q a su cabeza le venían las imagenes de su aun no enterada prometida y el nuevo integrante del equipo, recostados en e l suelo uno sobre el otro...

- por q me siento así, no debería sentirme enojado con ellos, además supongo q ella no sabia q somos hubiera gustado q heleen le dijera todo desde el principio- al recordar todo eso , se sintió mas enojado aun, el no quería sentirse así, así, q soltó un leve gruñido sacudiendo su cabeza con las manos........

* * *

al dia siguiente....

todos se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha a buscar civilisacion o algo se le paresca, caminando divisaron a los lejos una pequeña aldea si se le puede llamar así..

todos empezaron a correr hacia esa pequeña aldea ...., cuando se dieron cuenta un pequeño animal parecido a un perro con dos alas muy esponjosas y tres colas , había takleado a tani arrebatandole su mochila (en ella llevaba una foto de su familia y una manta) , corrieron tras el pequeño animal ...quien los dirigió a un gran árbol casí aislado del bosque donde se encontraba un muchacho (se puede decir que de la misma edad q todos ) , el pequeño animal le entrego la mochila , y tani se acerco ....

-es tu mochila??-pregunto el chico

-si, -dijo tani

-tomala , parece ser muy importante para ti-dijo el

-así, es , ¿por q estas solo?, caso te perdiste-pregunto tani

-no, algo asi

**flashback**

en el parke ...un dia antes en q fueron al mundo de flairem....

max estaba pasando por alli cuando un extraño agujero negro lo trago y lo llevo hacia alli.....

-en donde estoy...?-se preguntaba

pasaban las horas y caia la noche estaba lloviendo ....cuando se encontró con una extraña criatura tirada en el suelo, parecia herida,la recogio y tomo una delas hojas de arbol caidas y se la puso alrededor de la pata herida amarrandolo con una de las lianas tiradas q estaban alli..cargo al pequeño animal y lo llevo a una pequeña aldea ....cuando este desperto...le dio las gracias y decio nunca separase de el.

uno de las criaturas q estaba con ellos , les dijo

-tu eres humano, eso quiere decir q nuestro mundo pronto se liverara de la esclavitud

-?¿-se quedo max

-si . sprinktel(criatura de fuego) es el hermano de la reina que nos gobernava , ella era muy dulce y buena todos viviamos en armonia ,ella tiene dos guardianes llamados flairem y flish..quienes cuando la reina murio (muerte q nunca se supo por que) debian buscar a alguien q gobernara un alma pura y buena, pero cuando estos salieron a buscarla sprinktel ya nos habia gobernado( ese mundo es llamado elemention por q esta dividodo en criaturas de FUEGO, AGUA, TIERRA, LUZ,y la mas importante el alma pura q mantiene en armonia a elemention llamado LIGHT HARMONY categoria q le pertenecia a la reina sis ella podia controlar los cuatro elementos)todo nuestro mundo esta en guerra, los de fuego con los de agua ; los le luz con lo de tierra , es por eso q ahora los de fuego son los mas privilegiados por spriktel.....-tu nos puedes atudar tal vez seas esa alma pura q nos salve ,porfavor....

-bien . tal vez sea para eso por lo q me trajeron aqui ,bueno es hora de irme

-espera max , quiero ir con tigo-dijo

-bien, gracias por todo

y salieron de aquel lugar...

**fin del flashback**

-ya veo -dijo tani

-eso quere decir q esas cosas raras pueden halar...!!!-dijo rick espantado y sorprendido

-aquien el dices cosa rara..?!-dijo una vocesita aguda

-q lindo eres , pero ¿por q me robaste mi mochila?,bueno ya no importa , dime ¿como te llamas?-pregunto tani dulcemente

-flish-dijo flairem-es uno de los guardianea al igual q yo

-bueno yo me imaginaba a los guardianes mas grandes y fuertes,no un perrito y un zorro debiluchos y enanos -dijo rick burlandose

-maldito mocoso-dijo molesto flairem,salto sobre rick y lo empezo a mordiquear

a lo q todos empezaron a reir ......

* * *

a lo lejos se vio un insendio ......

todoscorrieron y max se dio con la sorpresa q era la aldea donde se encontraba la amable criatura(llamda estel) q lo atendio...luego bajo la mirada para verla pisada por una enorme criatura

-este!!l - grito max

-el es bosh uno de los ayudantes de spriktel-le dijo

max estaba impotente no sabia q hacer

-

-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: las perlas elemetion**

Bush alzo el pie dejándola ir ya q no había encontrado lo q quiera pero no estaba seguro asi q volvió a preguntar…

-preguntare por ultima vez, ¿tienen o no la perla?-dijo molesto con voz muy grave

Todas las criaturas lo miraron espantadas y temblando, al no recibir respuesta se fue con todo su ejército…

* * *

llevaron a estel a su cabaña (la cual estaba sin techo y le faltaba una pared)la recostaron en una cama echa con troncos....

-gracias por todo-dijo estel

-pero nosotros no hicimos nada -dijo tani

-hubieran ayudado en mucho si , flairem les hubiera dicho todo sobre las piedrasy en parte tambien es mi cumpa por no haberte comentado nada desde el principio ,max-decia casi llorando

-a q te refieres con las perlas -pregunto max muy confundido

-veras, te mencione sobre las categorias o elementos en la se divide elemetion cierto, bien la reina sis tenia en su poder cinco perlas q representaban los cinco elementos , cuando la reina murio estas debian ser cuidados por flirem y flish-dijo mirandolos a ellos con cara de "todo esto es por su culpa" -bueno,spriktel quiso apoderarse de estas ya que asi seria el rey de elemention-entonces en eso continuo flairem(quien estuvo en la escena de la muerte de sis )

-entonces yo sali de la habitacion ya q sprikte y su ejercito atacava a la reina , sali de alli y tome las perlas (estas estaban en una bolsita de terciopelo) e intente salir de alli , pero uno de los ayudantes de spriktel me vio y me perseguia haci q los coloque en una de las camaras dimencionales y se exparcieron....de esa forma , me tomo años saber donde se encontraban -dijo flairem tomando aire despues de haber hablado tanto

-entonces my collar es una de esas perlas ?!-dijo tani casi gritando

-asi es, tani-dijo flairem

-y poreq nunca me lo dijiste ?, pude haber ayudado -dijo tani

-losentimos , tani , pero aun no creo q puedas controlar sus poderes tanto asi q tal vez... podrias..m..o.r..ir..-dijo flish

tani se quedo estupefacta y luego continuo...

-no me importa, casi muere estel, y tu te preocupas por q yo muera...!!!-dijo tani con una voz cortante y ojos llorosos

-es cierto tani , piensa en tu familia, no seas egoista-dijo taichi

-quien sabe si saldremos de aqui algun dia...-decia moviendo su cabeza en negacion y luego salio de la cabaña llorando

* * *

tani se sento, en uno de los escalones ....entonces vio a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba..era taichi quien se recosto de espaldas en uno de los arboles cerca de la esacalera...

-aun sigues llorando..?-dijo taichi serio

-entonces por q sigues aqui?-dijo

-por q no se usar este maldito collar

-no es tu culpa , tani-dijo taichi

-a?!

-se que te sientes culpable por lo q paso hoy -dijo taichi

a lo q tani bajo su cabeza

-sabes no es tu culpa que nadie te alla dicho sobre las perlas o tu collar , solo piensa que cuando volvamos a ver a bush, podras usar tus poderes,y talvez nosotros tambien encontremos los nuestros,ademas tu no puedes morir ...ya q eres la elegida para reinar aqui-dijo taichi suavisando su voz por la ultima frase

tani volvio la mirada hacia taichi y lo abrazo ...a esto hizo q taichi se pusiera rojo

-gracias...-le susurro tani en el oido

lo solto y empezo a caminar ..

-vamonos..!!! o te piensas quedar alli?-ledijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

pero de lo q no se dieron cuenta fue q alguien los observaba , shakihiro tras uno de los arboles los veia y escuchaba su conversacion, lo cual al ver los ultimos actos de tani , le hicieron soltar lagrimas....

* * *

espero q les ata gustado....

=3


End file.
